


Maybe Mamma

by belizafryler



Category: Enchanted (2007)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, cute moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: Morgan just wasn't sure what to call Giselle, now.





	Maybe Mamma

Morgan Philipp was a very happy girl. She’d never been this happy before, not even on her birthdays. But now, now it was like her birthday _everyday_ and it was all because Giselle was in their lives. Hers and her papa’s. But it begged the question, what _was_ Giselle to Morgan? She knew that Giselle was Papa’s fiance, which meant they were going to get married, but what did it mean for Morgan?

Such were the questions weighing on the ten year old’s mind, she didn’t even notice when Giselle walked into the house. “Morgan? I’m home!” Giselle called. Morgan looked up finally when she noticed a shadow over her. 

“Oh! Giselle, you scared me.” She laughed.

“Silly girl. I called out but you must have your head in the clouds,” Giselle explained, sitting beside Morgan on the couch.

“You’re right,” Morgan agreed with a heavy sigh. “I’ve just been thinking.” she explained, seeing Giselle’s brow furrow in concern.

“What on earth could you be thinking about to have your face turn into such a frown?” Giselle asked gently, wrapping an arm around the small girl. “Why don’t you tell me?” she invited. “I know I always felt better after talking with my- uh, my mother.” Giselle felt her throat close up from the word. She could have kicked herself. Of course Morgan would never view her as a mother.

But instead of pulling away in disgust, Morgan looked up at Giselle hopefully. “Is that what you are?” she asked. “You’re my mamma?”

Giselle bit her lip, wishing that Robert were there to help her out with this problem. _But_ if she were really going to be a Mamma, then she’d need to learn to sort out her own problems. “If you want me to be,” Giselle decided after a pause, “Then I’d be very happy to.”

Morgan wrapped her arms around Giselle’s middle, hauling her in for a hug so tight that Giselle thought she might stop breathing for a second. “I’ve _always_ wanted a mamma.” Morgan announced in an excited voice. “And now I have a princess for one!” she giggled.

Giselle shook her head, laughing softly as she stroked Morgan’s hair. “You’re the only princess I see here, love.” she stated softly, bending over Morgan to kiss her head.


End file.
